epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animatronic Daisy
Animatronic Daisy Duck was built by the Mad Doctor as a friend for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Like the real Daisy, she still holds her love for Donald Duck. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Appearances In Epic Mickey Daisy's robotic counterpart appears in Ventureland (Wasteland's version of Disneyland's Adventureland area). Like Goofy and Donald, Daisy's parts have been scattered in places within Tortooga, in the jungle, and on Skull Island, and her quest requires that Mickey must retrieve them. *The Jungle, at the bottom of the well after finding all of the red jewels. *In Tortooga, after coming back from the jungle, next to the hut with the Screen to Ventureland. *Skull Island, near to where Mickey finds Pete Pan at the top of Hook's ship. *Smee will give Mickey the last part if he fixed Hook's Machine. When she's back in one piece, Daisy gives Mickey a quest to find her scrapbook. This can be found in Mean Street. Afterwards, she says that she has a connection to Donald. If Mickey uses a TV Sketch next to her, she'll tell him what rooms his parts are in. In her happy ending, she is seen admiring a tiki mask bearing Donald's likeness. In her sad ending, she is seen still trapped without a body, being taunted by One-Eyed Ian, and being angry for not having her parts. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Animatronic Daisy returns in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two and appears in the Ventureland hub world. She has a voice for the first time (in the Epic Mickey series) and unsurprisingly shares her voice actor with the original Daisy. Since the events of the first game, she went into business for herself, running a broadcast TV Network known as the Duck News Network (or DNN for short) with her trusty camera Spatter, who is dressed as a pirate. She tries to get to latest scoop on Gremlin Prescott and the Mad Doctor and other news in Wasteland. She even interviews Oswald about the growing amount of pro Mad Doctor toons which ends up upsetting Oswald quite a bit. She and Donald will be happy if Mickey fixes Donald's Boat. Daisy Duck also does mention something about Smee taking a gear to the lift In Ventureland. She sends Mickey and Oswald to go ask him why and some how in the game he'll give Mickey something to the construction site in Tiki Sam's attic. In'' Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland '' Animatronic Daisy is a character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland digicomics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. She only makes a brief appearance in the digicomic "Oswald the Lucky Duck", together with Animatronic Donald Duck. In the digicomics, she has the appearance of the real Daisy, not the robot. This may have been a mistake, though. In Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel '' In this retelling of the story of the first game, Animatronic Daisy has been absorbed by the Shadow Blot since the beginning of the story, and appears as one of the Lost Characters, along with Animatronic Goofy. This change may have been made in order to simplify the plot of the game. Trivia *If Mickey misses one of Daisy's parts, don't worry. They will be on sale at Tiki Sam's Tiki Hut for 1,000 E-Tickets each. *Repairing her also earns Mickey a Power Spark and the "Animatronic Daisy Pin". *If Mickey finds Donald's voodoo doll, Mickey can give it to Daisy. *The Abbreviation of her TV Network: the Duck News Network, is a spoof to the famous TV network: CNN. *Daisy is the only one of the three Animatronic friends whose real form does not make an appearance in ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Quotes ''"This just in. It turns out the Mad Doctor was mad all along. After turning on his fellow toons, the Mad Doctor's evil was finally shown to the world. Luckily, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the courageous Mickey Mouse were on hand to defeat him. More later in the broadcast."-'' Daisy giving her report after the game is completed. "Next up on the DNN fashion channel we ask the age old question. Spatters; flowers or clothing? Tonight, we'll hear from Clarabelle and Ian on this long running debat. *sarcastic* Well, I can't wait folks. Watching a bunch of Spatters running around in flower costumes, is certainly my idea of a good time."- Daisy giving her report on Spatters in Epic Mickey 2. "*''Singing* What will you do now?"- ''Daisy asking the Mad Doctor what his plans are, after defeating Prescott's Mech. Gallery Anima daisy.jpg 032c4d 34ebcd9660767c41a45ae43168a681b0.jpg|Donald and Daisy render. daisy em2.jpg epicdaisy3.png epicdaisy2.png 2022870-xlarge_b259d06acfb69b88333ed83fd5a65c76.jpg|A much more horrific concept of Daisy. It was scrapped for this very reason. E3.jpeg|Daisy and a pirate Blotling. daisy animatronic.png External Links *Daisy Duck on Disney Wiki Sing it:Paperina Animatronica Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beetleworx Category:Animatronics Category:Robots Category:Girlfriends Category:Singing Characters Category:Pirates of the Wasteland Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Toons Category:Allies